John is a dead man walking
by Ivan Braneski
Summary: Mycroft has a mission and he needs johns help. Little does sherlock know that his best friend has just become a walking target.
1. chapter 1

John slicked back his wet hair, his eyes closed. Oh how he loved these quiet moments when Sherlock wasn't bugging him. Sighing, John shut off the water and opened his eyes. Another day was beginning at 221b. Just as John grabbed his towel and began to dry off, a certain eccentric roommate busted in.

"SHERLOCK WHAT THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU-"

"No time. Mycroft says he's got me a 10! It must truly be Christmas yes?!".

John watched his lunatic of a friend sort out his hair and did up his shirt cuffs. Water cling to the ends of John's short locks.

" Come on John hurry!"

Sherlock finally looked at his roommate realizing he had not been dressed. Sherlock motioned for John to go.

"Don't waste time John".

In his mind John was calling Sherlock all the nastiest words he could muster. Pushing past Sherlock, John went to get changed. Sliding on his jumper John instinctively placed his gun in its holster. Sherlock, of course was no where to be found.

"Sure go on without me Sherlock" John sarcastically drummed.

Turning when a knock came from the door. Opening it was Athena? At least that's what her name was the last time they had met.

Not looking up from her phone Athena walked into the flat and motioned for John to go down the stairs.

" Well hello to you too".

John scoffed as he made his way into the black car followed by Athena.

" But Mycroft.." Sherlock drawed out

John walked furrowing his brow at the sulking Sherlock.

" Well John, good to see you again" Mycroft turned towards the door.

"Pleasure" John began to take a seat.

"Mycroft why won't you tell me what you are planning. This case is boring.. so very boring. John, Mycroft is boring me. Must be the age catching up to him".

Sherlock bolted up, grabbing John's arm.

"Let's Go, there is nothing here for us. Just a waste of time as usual!"

Looking at his watch, John sighed. It wasn't even noon. Walking briskly towards the doorway or, in John's case being dragged, they both stopped when Mycroft spoke.

" Sherlock you can go. But John you need to remain here".

Sherlock Roller his eyes and took off without John.

"John"

"Mycroft? What is this about?"

Sighing, Mycroft looked at the floor.

"John, we have a mission for you".


	2. Chapter 2

"A Mission? What for? Don't you have government people for that?".

John rubbed his temples.

Mycroft just stared at John uncomfortably.

" I'll be taking my leave then".

"John, you're going back to the military".

Stopping dead in his tracks, John turned towards Mycroft.

"Yes sir".

"Next week. I assume you know the car by now. Leave everything at the flat. You will not being needing them. Until then John, I bid you farewell ".

Swallowing his fear John quickly hailed a cab home. What was he supposed to do for the government? Sherlock.. how will he tell sherlock? The ride was short, but to John it felt like eternity.

"John you're finally back. We are out of milk".

"Sherlock"

"Not now John. Busy".

Rolling his eyes, John walked into the kitchen. They were indeed out of milk again. Although he was sure he'd got some the other day. John left his crazed roommate alone to grab what they needed. John couldn't help but think what Sherlock was going to be like when John had to leave.

" Sherlock!"

Poor Mrs. Hudson, never a moment of silence for her.

" Stop shooting at my walls for goodness sake!"

"Bored! "

Yelled Sherlock as he shot the wall again.

" For fucks sake Sherlock why won't you listen to Mrs. Hudson for once? No one else is going to deal with you while I'm away".

"Away?"

Sherlock responded dryly.

"Yes Sherlock. Away".

Mrs. Hudson quietly descend the stairs.

After staring for longer than he should've, Sherlock returned to his case.

Neither of them had spoken much over the next few days.

John realized that today was his final day at 221b. Sherlock paid no mind to his roommate who was standing in his room doorway.

" Sherlock, I.. I bought some things that you'll need while I'm away. They won't last more than a week I suppose".

John watched Sherlock's shoulders tense.

"Why? You'll be back before the week is up obviously".

"No Sherlock I don't think I'll be coming back. For quite a while".

Dismissing John statement Sherlock brushed past him.

"Of course you be back soon. You are never gone longer than a week".

John covered his eyes with one hand.

Sherlock wouldn't get it. For such a brilliant man he sure was stupid.

"I'm leaving now Sherlock".

Looking at his watch, John hurried down the steps. He looked at the flat door, knowing he may never come back.

John slid into the car.

He slapped his face trying to make himself wake up but of course this wasn't a dream. It was reality, nothing but reality.


	3. Chapter 3

12 hours.

-MH

Sherlock barged into his brothers study.

Slamming his phone onto the desk he yelled.

"12 hours Mycroft? 12 hours from what?"

"Sherlock. There is something you should know".

"Know what?"

Mycroft stood and handed Sherlock his phone.

Pulling his phone from Mycroft's hand he realized it had buzzed.

"Open it Sherlock".

It was John. But something was off about the photo.

"John was sent out to help find a foreign diplomat that had been held hostage. But there has been an issue".

"What kind of issue?"

"That is the last known photo of him that we have. It's been exactly 12 hours since it had been taken".

Sherlock clenched his jaw.

" We have received the man we sent him out for but John himself. We haven't a clue who took him or where"'


	4. Chapter 4

John woke with a sharp pain in his neck. What happened? Looking around John realized he hadn't a clue where he was. The room reminded him of the interrogations offices in those old TV crime shows. Rubbing his head, John sat up. His shirt covered in blood, not his blood of course. Who's then? He tried to think of what had happened the past day but he couldn't remember.

"Ah you are finally awake now Dr. Watson"

John turned his head to the voice but couldn't see anyone.

He shut his eyes tightly, groaning at the building pain in his temples. What the bloody hell is going on he thought.

"Too bad we cannot chat any longer than this Dr. Watson. But no worries, we'll see each other very soon. Until then goodnight Doctor".

"Where the hell am I? Who.."

John's words came out slurred as he began to drift into a cold and stotic sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Soldiers surronded the building. John waited until they stormed in one by one. Finding the man they were sent for was a relief but not for long. Before anyone knew it John had pushed the man to the floor, covering him with his body. Bullets whizzing last them. The surrounding soldiers covered both men and returned the enemies fire. John sat up, he was fine after all Mycroft had fit him with a very powerful bulletproof body suit. The Forgein diplomat next to John stayed down, blood spewing from a deep leg wound. Making a tournqekt out of his belt, John stoped the man from bleeding to death. "He will be fine, someone hand me my kit".

After cleaning and stitching up the young diplomat john refocused in the mans other injuries. No sign of internal bleeding.

Brusing definitely and scratches here and there but due to John's quick moves the young man was spared. The soldiers evacuated the two men, the diplomat to the hospital and John back to the base. He had succeeded in keeping the diplomat alive and returning him in as best shape he could muster.

Heading off to the barracks to change, John was stopped by a sharp pain to his neck. Sedated, John was dragged away without a trace.


	6. Chapter 6

Sherlock glares at the picture taken of John. He knocked over everything on his desk and placed the photo in the empty space. Empty, that's how he felt without John. Before he was fine on his own but now he couldn't handle it.

"For fucks sake John where are you?" Sherlock cursed at the picture. His phone buzzed. He didn't recognize the number but the only message he saw was another photo of John. Tied down and bloodied, a broken nose as it seemed to suggest. Rushing as fast as he could he approached Mycroft.

"Tell me Who and where this was sent from"

Looking at his brother, Mycroft took the phone.

" I'll put my best people on it"

Mycroft never saw Sherlock so distraught, John had done something to the young man that couldn't be reversed.


	7. Chapter 7

"We've found him"

A strangled cry of relief passed through Sherlock. They found John's Kidnapper.But Sherlock has to wonder if this was really where John was?

"How long till we can get to him?"

"We can fly you out tomorrow"

Tomorrow? He thought.

Sherlock flicked on his mobile, surprised to see a message.

2:30. We'll be waiting

The bastard knew he was coming but how could he have known? Screw it he thought. He was getting John back, that's what he had decided.

"Tomorrow morning brother. Have everything ready. There is no time to waste". Sherlock spat out. As he strode out of the room. His mobile buzzed again with another picture of John worse off then before.

Don't miss the fun Sherlock

"Fuck it John, hold on I'm coming"


	8. Chapter 8

Don't miss the fun Sherlock

Fun? What in the bloody hell was this bastards Interpretation of fun? Of course Sherlock reasoned that he wasn't much one to talk. John always keep saying how strange his thought of fun was. Perhaps John wouldn't think of his fun being worse then what had been apparently happening to him.

John woke with a splitting headache. What had happened to him. Surely he must've made a sound because a man creeped out from the shadows.

"What in the bloody hell are you doing you bastard?"

" oh John don't you know? I'm just having some fun like good old Sherlock. Right?"

" sure Sherlock is mental but not quite like this!"

John spat a glob of spit and blood towards the mans feet. A shock went through his body and a buzzing sound went off in his ears.

"I'm getting tired of using my hands mr. Watson. This should do the trick though".

Another shock went through John's body. He held back a scream of pain. Trying to bust through his restraints, John shook with rage. Pain kept shooting through his body. It started at the neck and worked down his body.

"Say hello to mr.holmes now would you?"

The man held a phone camera in his direction as he was shocked again. John hung his head, his blood zinging throughout his entire body. Glaring up at the man John growled out.

"Fuck you"

The man smirked and put away the phone. Taunting John, he threw a punch surely cracking John's nose. Blood streamed down his face.

"It's been a pleasure speaking with you mr.watson"

The mans foot collided with the front of Johns face, leaving him unconscious.

A video? What could this be about? Sherlock stares down at his mobile.. that sick son of a bitch. There's no way he'd get away with that. Sherlock would make sure of that..


	9. Chapter 9

Sherlock busted through the doors, rushing towards the plane.

Whoever this bastard was he was going to pay for the condition John was in.

"Sherlock, be careful."

Staring at his brother, Sherlock mumbled a thanks. He took his seat and bit his lip in anxiety. He worried about John. His John. How he missed the bugger. He missed the way the smaller man read his newspaper in his chair. How he stared at Sherlock like he was sprouting twenty heads. Sherlock missed the way John calmed him. Before he knew it he had arrived at his destination.

His mobile rang out as if on a timer.

"What are you waiting for Sherlock? You've got a boy to pick up"

Sherlock hung up the mobile and made his way inside as a swarm of army men surrounded the building.

John glared at the door. If his looks could kill the man in the doorway would be beyond dead.

"Your lovely little Sherlock is on his way. I'll let him see you of course. After a few modifications "

John sighed and shut his eyes. He knew what was coming. As if in que the beating began. John had gotten used to it by now. He knew he wouldn't make it out with Sherlock when he came. Not alive at least. Snipers surrounded the room in every corner. As usual the man would escape and Sherlock would save John or so Sherlock probably thought.

A knee collided with John's chin and shit him out of his thoughts.

"That's much better, John."

John opened his mouth to speak but was stopped by a pill being shoved down his throat. This kept him quiet as he knew what it was. It was only a matter of time till John would be dead.

Sherlock rushes down corridors and came upon a man.

"I've been waiting Sherlock, now the real fun begins".


End file.
